The Atoner
The Atoner is a BLK/GRY Spy TF2 Freak created by Jillian189. Originally a BLU mercenary, the Atoner resigned from his team out of guilt over an incident involving a Scout and developed his current moniker to look after him. His theme is What I've Done by Linkin Park. Biography The Atoner was once a BLU Spy named Francis Beaumont, who was hired six months after Matthias. Francis was ostracized by his team's leader, a BLU Soldier who saw Spies as "weak" and tormented him whenever possible, even scaring the others into avoiding Francis. However, Matthias, a BLU Medic, defied the Soldier's orders and befriended the Spy, leading Francis to return the favor by helping Matthias dethrone the BLU Soldier and take his leadership. Francis soon discovered that Matthias' "insight", which helped BLU beat the RED team more than once, was a rare psychic ability that accurately predicted a person's death. Matthias, fearing his team's reaction, made him swear to secrecy. He was later introduced to James Jackson, a BLU Scout adopted by Matthias. Due to a fear of Spies, James was wary of Francis. Francis didn't give up, however, and gained his trust by saving him from a RED Pyro. Later, James was kidnapped during ceasefire by the RED team's leader, a sadistic Medic, who demanded that BLU surrender Matthias to him lest he kill the Scout. Matthias did as told to save James, causing Francis to spearhead a plan to rescue their leader. However, Alexander Mundy, a RED Sniper, got to him first and gave Matthias back to BLU after killing the RED Medic. Shortly after the RED Medic fiasco, Francis discovered that Matthias started a secret affair with Alexander. Angry, he informed a BLU Heavy, whom he knew bore unrequited feelings for Matthias. Thanks to him, almost everyone knew what was happening. Francis merely intended to teach Matthias a lesson, but things went too far when both teams beat Matthias and Alexander brutally and left them to die. The guilt of his actions later affected Francis so much that he confessed everything to James the next day. Devastated and furious, James berated him and the rest of the team severely for their actions and resigned. Francis followed James soon after, changing his name to "The Atoner" and watching over his friend's son from the shadows in hopes to redeem himself. Appearance As a BLU mercenary, the Atoner looked like normal BLU Spy wearing a Fancy Fedora. After becoming a vigilante, he wears a black and gray suit with a black color-coded Dashin' Hashshashin, the Sneaky Spats of Sneaking shoes, and a Made Man. Personality and Behavior Compared to most Spies, the Atoner is very sensible and friendly. He tries to find ways to let his team recognize his presence while cloaked or disguised by whistling certain songs or tapping in a certain pattern. As a result, he enjoys a much closer relationship to his team. The Atoner also defies the stereotypes associated with Spies by always keeping the promises he makes. The Atoner was close friends with Matthias (Agent Light) and displayed great loyalty to him as his subordinate, even serving as his trusted aide and confidant, which was interesting considering that Spies were mostly regarded with a paranoid suspicion. This friendship also extended to Matthias' adopted son, James Jackson, who, despite his abusive past and Spy phobia, eventually warmed up to him. However, with Matthias' "death" (now referred to as "The Incident"), that friendship seems to have soured, as James now hates him and bears great hostility towards his former team and everything related to BLU. One unique trait the Atoner has is his habit of apologizing, even when it's not his fault. He always seems to do this whenever there is a slip-up or some kind of bad occurrence, which can sometimes be annoying. This habit came from guilt over his involvement in "The Incident", and has a strong desire to seek forgiveness from those he had wronged in the past, especially James. Because of this, the Atoner is also a voluntary pacifist, avoiding conflict whenever he can. He refuses to kill others even in self-defense, and will often try to solve a fight with words, but he will fight if he has no other choice. Powers and Abilities *''Enhanced reflexes'' -- Like James Jackson, the Atoner was injected with nanomachines upon recruitment by BLU, enabling him to perform feats no ordinary man could do. In his case, his reflexes are enhanced to the point where his reaction time is much faster than normal, allowing him to avoid bullets and maneuver through complex attacks. *''Expert shooter'' -- While not good as a shooter as Agent Shadow, the Atoner is proficient in the use of old-fashioned revolvers or any kind of firearm that is installed with a bullet barrel. He is decent mid-range, but becomes better at shorter distances, mostly since it lessens the strain on his eyes. *''Knife proficiency'' -- On the other hand, he is more skilled with knives, especially the balisongs (butterfly knives), having had used them a lot as a BLU Spy. His favorite weapons are the Ambassador, Sharp Dresser, and the Black Rose. *''Resurrection'' -- After he was fused with the technology of the Dead Ringer, the Atoner can naturally revive after being killed. This unique ability creates a realistic hologram copy of himself after death, with his nanomachines using his remaining energy to heal his wounds while in a cloaked state. The Resurrection ability is incredibly useful for fooling enemies into thinking he is dead for real until it is too late. *''Shapeshifting'' -- The fusion with the Disguise Kit allows the Atoner to transform himself into anything he desires. He can assume the complete appearance of a person by mimicking his/her mannerisms, voice, personality, and skills. This enables him to infiltrate areas with high security with ease and retrieve information unnoticed. *''Cloaking'' -- With the Cloak and Dagger, he can render himself completely invisible at will, allowing him to hide from enemy detection. To achieve this effect, the Atoner's nanomachines bend the light around him and scatter its molecules so that he will be rendered undetectable to the naked eye. They also absorb any sound he makes, making his presence silent to all but those with very sensitive hearing. *''Enemy Vision'' -- One of his most unique but useful abilities, the "Enemy Vision" functions similar to the Spy class's vision with the added bonus of seeing through enemy disguises and illusions, magical or not. The more he concentrates, the better he can see through disguise. While not an offensive ability, the "Enemy Vision" is powerful in its own right as it can detect a person's true form (e.g. Ninjineer disguised as a dinner table). Faults and Weaknesses *Because the Spy class's nanomachines sacrifice strength and durability for agility and acrobatics, the Atoner is as frail as a normal Spy. *Due to the amount of power the Dead Ringer requires to revive him, the Atoner can only resurrect once a day; doing so a second time will put a great strain on his body and possibly kill him for real. *The Atoner's penitent behavior might get him into trouble with those who cannot and will not sympathize with his guilt. Secondly, his pacifistic nature prevents him from using his combat skills to their full potential, so his attacks usually don't do much damage in a fight. *The Cloaking ability works as long as its power reserves are able to hold, so the Atoner is able to stay hidden for about a few hours or so before it shuts itself off to recharge. ** While Cloaked, the Atoner is also vulnerable to detection through heat vision, being covered in liquid, and Freaks who can use echolocation to detect sources of sound. *The Atoner's shapeshifting abilities are only limited to live beings such as animals, humans, and other Freaks, so he cannot turn into inanimate objects. *He cannot dodge attacks that are too fast for him to react to. *His "Enemy Vision" exhausts him physically and puts a strain on his eyes if used too much, so he runs the risk of blinding himself. Category:BLK Team Category:GRY Team Category:Multi-teamed Category:Spies Category:Neutral Good Beings Category:Freaks made by Jillian189 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Near-normal Category:Superhumans Category:Blade Users Category:Gunners